Pictures of You
by SakuraWindChime
Summary: Masaki was like the sun, with Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo surrounding her like planets, drawn to her embrace as if she had her own gravitational pull. Everything about his Mama made him feel wanted and loved, and with that he could always smile even after a bad day. But, when his Mama dies, Ichigo needs to find a way to gain his smile back. Canon backbone with twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Bleach, though I wish I could just be in that world!

**Warning** - Contains spoilers for those who have not read the manga as of chapter 528, volume 59.

This is my first fanfic, so bear with me while I get the hang of writing for you lovely people!

~Enjoy!

* * *

**Pictures of You**

**Chapter 1 – _Last Picture_**

It was the end of the dojo session and yet again Tatsuki had beaten Ichigo. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to win against his best friend. The rivalry was great, spurring him forward, but he wished that once in a while she would let him overcome her. Instead of him landing on his butt almost every time, wanting to cry while the tomboy grinned from ear to ear. It's humiliating, but he laughs it off once a few drops have spilled over and wants to fight again.

Ichigo had met Tatsuki when he was four, when he first came to the dojo. Being new to kendo, his first ever fight with her lasted a short while, ending with a hit to the stomach (the most painful thing he had felt so far) and him crying. She always claimed it took one hit in ten seconds to make him land on his knees, but he likes to think it was a little longer than that, more like twenty seconds at least! A little pride never went a miss. At school, the two of them were in the same class, but it was not until Tatsuki saw Ichigo being bullied by two boys about his hair, did they really become friends. It was difficult for Ichigo to make friends, children and parents alike seemed to get a 'weird' vibe from him, resulting in many wide births from passers by and snide remarks. The little boy with fiery hair was grateful to the girl with short black hair and blue eyes, sealing the bond to his only friendship.

"Hey Ichigo," Tatsuki called. "Have you got a coat? Looks like it's going to rain."

He looked up at her from tying his laces. "No, but Mama is picking me up." He could not help but smile to himself.

"Alright then, see you at school tomorrow." She ran to the dojo door, waving behind her.

"Bye," Ichigo waved back, and proceeded to walk towards the door after having picked up his bag.

Masaki unfurled her umbrella when the rain started, knocking on the wooden panelling of the building ahead, just as Tatsuki almost collided with her upon turning out of the door.

After quickly bowing, "sorry Mrs. Kurosaki, I wasn't looking," having righted herself, Tatsuki saw the radiance that was Ichigo's mother. "He's just coming," motioning inside.

"That's quite alright, Tatsuki. Do you want me to call your Mama to pick you up? It's really pouring," Masaki offered.

_Ichigo is probably going to want to have his Mama to himself before getting home to the rest of his family._  
"Thank you Mrs. Kurosaki, but Mama wouldn't have finished work yet and I don't live far," she declined in the politest way possible.  
Having shortly paused, she looked back into the dojo and waved: "I'd better get going, nice seeing you," running down the street before Masaki could reply. _He's going to have a goofy smile on his face, like usual._

At that point, Ichigo came out of the sliding door and joyously barrelled into his mother for a tight hug after missing her all day. She smelled as wonderful as ever to Ichigo, and was as warm as ever. He felt his mother laugh under his embrace, wrapping her arms around him in return and kiss him through his fuzzy hair. His safe place was always in his Mama's arms, only letting go of her when she patted him on the head motioning for them to go home before they got too wet.

They walked in the streaming rain, Ichigo held tight to his Mama's hand to keep under the umbrella and stay as close to her loving presence as possible. His whole world evolved around her: he woke up and fell asleep to her smiling face, was surrounded by her affection even when they weren't hugging, and always heard her laughter with Papa, Yuzu and Karin. Masaki was like the sun, with Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo surrounding her like planets, drawn to her embrace as if she had her own gravitational pull. Everything about his Mama made him feel wanted and loved, and with that he could always smile even after a bad day.

Walking along the rushing river that ran through Karakura Town, combined with the pattering droplets on the umbrella, muffled his Mama's soft voice, which irritated him. But, it didn't matter because she was smiling, so he was smiling. That is all it took, a smile for a smile, to protect the happiness of his precious Mama. After all, Ichigo's Papa had once told him that his name had the meaning 'to protect one thing' (as well as strawberry, but we won't mention that!)

"Sweetie, what would you like me to cook for dinner tonight? It's your turn to choose," Masaki asked kindly.

He wondered for a moment, excited with the options, "Umm, the fish one is good!"

"Karashi Mentaiko?"

"Yeah!" He bounced with more excitement.

Masaki giggled to herself, her son is such a bundle of joy. "Good choice, and if you finish your homework before eating then I have a special treat for you and your sisters after."

With that remark, Ichigo's eyes lit up with intense affection for his Mama - the kindest in the whole, wide world. His mind rifled through the possibilities of what the surprise could be: ice-cream? a game? staying up after bedtime to watch a film?!

The cogs in his brain slowed their whirring when he caught a sight ahead. It was blurry at first, but there was a silhouette of someone... no a kid like him, standing at the very edge of the river bank. She would get swept away by the current if she fell in, deeply worrying Ichigo. Getting closer, he saw the kid was actually a girl, wearing a somewhat traditional Japanese white cloak and dark bobbed hair. He wondered if the girl was really there. Sometimes they weren't, which scared him. Once, Ichigo had asked Tatsuki if she could see the people who stared right at them, in all seriousness, but she knuckled him saying that he was reading too much manga for his own good. He lightened up immediately afterwards, laughing it off like the joke his friend had thought it was. But, it dawned on him that there might be something different about him. He was never going to tell his dear Mama about it, if she worried too much then her smile would waver. It wasn't like he could tell the difference between the real people ,who everyone could see, and the ghosts anyway, so he mainly ignored the problem.

Though, this time it felt _different._ The very edge of the girls' outline was fuzzy, yet there seemed to be such a loneliness surrounding her. She felt so _real_. It stirred something within Ichigo, a foreign feeling - it felt like he wanted to help.

He looked up to his Mama for reassurance, to see if she could feel the same thing. She was staring blankly ahead and holding firm to Ichigo's hand. Was it his imagination that his Mama was clutching his hand tighter than before?

_No, it's okay, she's not real._ _Just an over-active imagination, Ichigo_, he scolded himself.

Unfortunately, he was only content for a fraction of a minute until he felt compelled to look again - the person ebbing at his curiosity. The girl had turned round, arms out-stretched with her face upturned to the pouring sky, poised to fall backwards into the raging torrent of the river.

_She's going to drown!_ Ichigo ripped his hand out of his Mama's and ran towards the girl, to stop her, to protect her from falling to her death. She must be real, why would a ghost want to drown themselves?

"Ichigo?!" He could faintly hear the echo of his Mama's shout.

He stopped in front of the girl, who had given up the poise, thinking she was having second thoughts. Suddenly, the form before him begun to distort, like static interference on a TV. Only now did he notice that despite the rain, there was no sign of her clothes or hair being wet. The face dropped down from the sky, opening her eyes to Ichigo to dramatically reveal piercing, animalistic yellow eyes staring straight into his. Pulling a cocky grin, the small, distorting girl rumbled in her chest with a laugh deeper than expected of someone her size, slowing transforming into a much taller, fanged, clawed creature.

_"Aha, you look tasty, boy!" _The creature spat.

"Ichigo! RUN!" Ichigo could hear Masaki bellowing.

His poor childish mind could not comprehend the horror he was witnessing before him. He wanted to back away, put as much distance between him and this _thing _as possible, but his legs refused to budge. Adrenaline rush quickly disappearing, he felt a coldness wash over his body that had nothing to do with the rain. Ichigo thought he could hear splashing behind him of someone running, but sparks blurred his vision before he could turn - he collapsed into darkness under the immense pressure the monster was emitting, leaving it behind.

* * *

**~Masaki~**

Picking her son up from kendo practice was a perfect excuse for Masaki to spend time with her precious first-born. The innocent, joy-filled faces of her children and the hero that was her husband was all she needed to be content. Holding onto Ichigo's hand whilst walking in the rain, she was thankful that even in clouded, miserable skies there will always be rays of light around her. Masaki would do anything to stop those embers from going out.

Walking along the river, she could feel a mass amount of unfamiliar, concentrated reiatsu as if it were being compressed. She looked around, there was no-one in sight a part from themselves and girl beside the water up ahead.

_Children shouldn't have this much spiritual energy, _she shook her head to herself. Looking at her own son beside her: another child holding a vast amount of power.

Masaki looked at Ichigo to find him staring at the girl, who seemed to be entranced by her presence. Thinking about it, he had been quiet for a while, when compared to his normal, talkative self. In a hope to distract him from the powerful being ahead, she asked what he wanted for dinner and provided an alternative trail of thought: a surprise after dinner. The plot seemed to be successful, Ichigo's face was now animated with delight and intrigue of a different sort than before. As for the actual surprise, she will have to think of one before they finish dinner. No matter, Masaki was sure that the little boy would prod her for information, thus giving her an insight to what he was hoping for.

Coming closer to the girl, Masaki gripped her son's hand tighter, quickening her pace to avoid trouble. The figure by the river appeared to be taller than Ichigo, maybe older? She hoped that she was not old enough to properly detect Reiatsu yet. If she did then she might be curious of Ichigo's leaking reiatsu levels, he will need to be taught how to control it in the future - maybe even seal it?

The girl turned round, lifting up her arms. _Please, leave us in peace._ Masaki wished.

At that point, Ichigo wrenched his hand out of Masaki's and ran towards the girl, leaving her's lifted from the force beckoning after him.

"Ichigo! Come back!" Masaki shouted after her son, though the last part was drowned out by the rise in strength of the wind through the trees. The rain having become a storm.

The previously compressed reiatsu was now being released in waves from the girl, rushing round Masaki, changing the little girl's form into a more beast-like creature.

_Shit! It's a hollow! _

"Ichigo! RUN!" She shouted with as much force as she could, whilst running to protect her precious little boy.

She was not going to allow the disgusting creature to hurt a hair on her child's head. Charging towards the hollow, she gathered reishi to form her spirit bow. For once being glad she was a Quincy - granting her the ability to protect and shield what meant most to her. Ichigo crumpled to the ground in front of her, filling her with an even more intense hatred, she mounted her iconic bow with a buzzing reishi arrow. Masaki leaped into the air to grant her the best hitting angle without getting Ichigo caught in the fire. She pulled back on the humming string, ready to let loose the arrow intended to sink straight into the hollow's mask. To rid the world of its foulness.

When her spirit weapon dissipated.

All of Masaki's reiatsu drained out of her, pulled by an external force. Eyes widened in shock as she fell out of her leap. The hollow took its window of opportunity, raised its hand towards the falling women in a spear-like form. Having had her power robbed, there was nothing she could do to stop her fast descent. She fell on the sharp talons piercing through her stomach, forcing her to wretch up blood from the torn organs and she slumped around the outstretched arm.

The hollow chuckled to itself, it had fun killing this one. Dropping the body, it began to prepare to consume the soul of this women, but halted... A far more powerful, and superior soul entered the city, flickering into being. Wanting to consume this new soul, over the now spiritually drained soul belonging to Masaki, the hollow jumped over the river toward the new presence. Promising itself that it would come back for the boy later. In a couple of years his soul will mature and become even more tasty.

_He'll be more of a fight then, _it laughed inwardly.

**~x~**

Masaki willed strength into her arms as she pulled herself closer to Ichigo, splattering more blood with each strain and shooting pain. She reached up to stroke her beautiful, first-born's face, knowing this was the last time she would set her eyes upon her son. The last picture of him ingrained in her mind. She only wished now that she could have said goodbye to Isshin, thank him for saving her all those years ago; to see her two little toddlers, Yuzu and Karin, grow up to become the envy of all girls around.

_At least I was able to protect you_, she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She pushed her body to embrace Ichigo, her last breath leaving her.

* * *

Isshin was seated at the dining room table, pouring over the mountain of paperwork for the clinic. He had been a bit too laid back with it lately and now it had come back with vengeance, to bite him in the backside. It did not bother him though, as he could sit working whilst watching over his adorable little girls playing with one another, waiting for his wonderful wife to come home with their endlessly smiling son. They would all sit down to have a great family meal and go to bed, to rinse and repeat for the next day - as was the Kurosaki household way. Enough to encourage any man to tackle his paperwork.

_Masaki and Ichigo should be home soon_, Isshin thought, having looked up at the clock. He decided to take a brief break from his signatures and tick lists in order to put the kettle on, ready for Masaki and to make a quick brew for himself.

He proceeded to carry his mug of coffee back to the dining table, in order to commence with his work, when it hit him... Intense pain brutally attacked the inside of his chest, causing him to double over, having dropped his cup which shattered across the floor. He heard his daughters scream for him. Isshin's chest became more and more constricted, forcing his body to slide onto the shard-covered floor. Yuzu and Karin dropped their colouring and rushed to his side, looking for answers. Unable to understand what was happening to their precious Papa.

_SNAP._

A rope-like force that Isshin had not been aware of broke off. Its whiplash caused his keeled over torso to whip backwards into the kitchen cupboards behind him. Children could be heard wailing and wisp touches across his skin were felt, but Isshin's shocked mind could not comprehend the outside environment of his body. Only what was occurring on the inside. First there was utter emptiness, as the cord he was once unaware of was now gone. Second, there was the drowning feeling of loss. Third, a warm buzzing steadily encompassed the emptiness and loss. He begun to recover his senses. The feeling was familiar to Isshin, one that he thought he had abandoned years ago to save a girl who was being consumed by a hollow.

_No... Masaki, you can't be..._, Isshin refused his heart to believe, even though his mind knew differently.

Isshin peered through puddled eyes to his two beautiful daughters. Each blink sent a new cascade of tears, which caused his girls to cry more themselves. Probably out of not knowing what was going on, or how to stop it what was hurting him. They just stared at each other in shocked silence, while Isshin's senses were becoming more clearer by the second - heightened by the return of his shinigami powers. He could feel small concentrations of reiatsu from his children, it was familiar even without having consciously felt them before. His reiatsu detection radius was slowly became wider. Isshin could feel another familiar concentration of reiatsu not far from where they were sitting, but this energy was far more vast than those of the girls in front of him and it was pulsating. It felt so familiar, and the one holding it was in danger.

_Ichigo_.

Another condensed reiatsu was departing, it was emitting intense hatred, which could only be matched to a... hollow. Isshin frantically searched for Masaki's, his love's, reiatsu, but could not find it anywhere. Putting the entire set of circumstances together, he finally allowed his heart to believe what his mind knew. Grief flushed across him, sending his being cold. Yet, he knew his son needed him from what Ichigo's spiritual signature was telling him. He had to fulfill his duty as a father, and save his son.

Isshin picked up Yuzu and Karin, not bothering to grab a coat for the storm outside. He rushed to his neighbour and knocked.

The door opened, oh too slowly. Isshin put his confused girls down.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Mr. Kubo, I'm sorry for the short notice, but can you please look after my girls for the night?" Isshin tried to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. His panicked expression seemed to tell the man in the doorway enough to silently accept the girls.

With this, Isshin turned his back and rushed towards Ichigo. _Stay alive, my son. _Calling an ambulance as he ran.

* * *

Ichigo had gradually gained his feeling, as he drifted out of the foggy blackness. He could feel rain pattering on his face, his body and clothes sodden making him shiver uncontrollably. He wondered how long he had been lying on the floor, knocked out, and why his Mama had not taken him home yet.

_Mama..._ Images began blurring through his mind. Ichigo tried to remember, yet unconsciously trying to block them out at the same time. He became aware of the pressure against his chest and arms wrapped around him, as if in an embrace. But, there was no warmth of life being emitted from them. Ichigo's eyes flew open to find the centre of his world lying limp across his body. His precious Mama's blood soaked into his clothes. He quickly wriggled out from under his Mama's dead body. He tried to reach out his shaking hands to touch her, but he could not. They instead covered his face and he let out a despairing scream.

_No, no, no... Mama, please wake up. Please. Why?! This is all my fault. I'm so stupid. A stupid little boy who wasn't even strong enough to protect his Mama. What am I going to do? What is in a name if I can't even protect people. If only I hadn't gone to that girl, no.. that **monster**. Mama would still be alive. Isn't it time to make dinner now, Mama? You need to get up. Yuzu, Karin, Papa.. Me, we all need you! Please. This is all my fault..._

_..._"Ichigo!" He was ripped out of his despair upon hearing his Papa's voice. A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around his small, shaking frame.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ichigo, so, so glad," Isshin whispered, as he wept into his son's shoulder. Gripping him tightly, as to not let him disappear.

Ichigo could hear sirens in the background. He looked over his Papa's shoulder to the form of his cold Mama lying on the floor. This was the last picture of memory made with his Mama.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked this. I really wanted to write Masaki's death from the different points of view of her family, while knowing she was a Quincy. I do plan to write a couple more chapters, maybe? I would really love if you could leave a review to let me know what you thought. Perhaps leave some suggestions for improvements, or what you want to happen?

Let me know~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Before you progress, I just want to say thank you so those of you who have given me feedback/reviewed so far, especially _kickbutt4 _who gave me the confidence I needed to write more!

Without further ado, I'll let you continue~

* * *

**Chapter 2 - _Recollection_**

Sitting cross-legged in his traditional office, the snow haired man gazed out of his window to watch the gentle swimming of his beloved koi carp. With his paperwork under control, it was fine for him to take a relaxed break before his guest arrived. He is constantly being told to relax and have his Lieutenant take control, but what sort of Captain would he be if he let everyone else do his work? His green eyes became sad for moment, as he thought how much worry he must put them through every time he goes through a spout of illness.

A soft knock sounded from the door, "Captain?"

"Come in," he called in response. Rearranging his features into a welcoming smile, leaving that depressing thought behind him.

A petite women entered, wearing standard shinigami clothing. She closed the door behind her upon entrance and turned to bow in the proper manner of greeting someone of a higher status. "Captain Ukitake, you requested to speak with me." She asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, Rukia. Come, sit here," Ukitake gestured to a cushion in front of him.

"Thank you." Rukia made herself comfortable, having sat crossed-legged herself and looked up into her Captain's caring face.

Ukitake took a breath, demeanor becoming serious. "As you know, the Thirteenth Division is under the jurisdiction of Karakura Town," he shifted uncomfortably before continuing to the raven haired girl. "Unfortunately, we lost contact with our Resident Shinigami there and haven't been able to regain communication. Because of his absence, and my lack of quick action, a Hollow was able to fatally injure a human. Such neglect should not have been accepted from our role as shinigami and I'm ashamed at myself for having not proceeded sooner to replace our Resident."

During his explanation, Ukitake had dropped eye contact with Rukia from his shame. She knew no-one in their division would blame their beloved Captain that he let something like this slip through the radar. His recent bout of illness had everyone worried, a missing in action Resident was probably pushed under with the rest of the paperwork. She wanted to put a hand on Ukitake's shoulder, to comfort him, but her position and noble status made her refrain herself.

The pallid shinigami continued with his information with a sigh. "On top of that, there have been very high reiatsu readings, uncommon of Karakura Town, ever since the Hollow attacked." He turned his eyes to Rukia, "but before I report all of this to the Captain-Commander, I would like to have more of a view on the situation." He paused, leaning forward, "what I want you to do is serve as a temporary Resident Shinigami to investigate where our previous one has disappeared to and to investigate these sudden readings in reiatsu signatures. Do you understand?"

With this Rukia vigorously nodded, "Of course, Captain Ukitake."

She stood up, hardly believing the opportunity the Captain was presenting to her. Ukitake finished with his instructions by saying, "the Senkaimon will be ready for you soon."

Rukia nodded again and bowed, turning to leave the Captain's office. _I needn't tell Brother, otherwise I may alert the other divisions_, Rukia thought.

"Ah, Rukia! Just before you leave. If this mission goes successfully, I'll personally see to it that you are put permanently into Kaien's division. Don't think I haven't noticed that you have taken a shine to him and that you both sneak off to do training together." Ukitake's green eyes sparkled at Rukia, having given her a cheeky grin.

Rukia, with her hand on the handle of the door, half turned towards her Captain, blushed at the jest which she discreetly tried to hide. "I-I don't know what you are implying, Sir. Lieutenant Kaien has merely been teaching me to improve my fighting stances." It was good for Rukia to hear her Captain sounding joyful again after his serious tone, but did it have to be at her expense? She is a noble! She can't have such rumours going around, especially with someone of a higher status!

Having taken a breath to calm her inner emotions, she replied, "I thank you for your kind offer, Captain. I shall complete the mission to the best of my ability." Rukia turned the handle and left the office, feeling slightly humiliated at the outburst from Ukitake, as she heard a snicker from behind the door. Shaking her head, Rukia left Division Thirteen to go on her mission.

* * *

The preliminary of the last few weeks had been the slowest for the Kurosaki family. Where grief had descended like a heavy shroud on the household, everyone sluggish and merely working through their routine with minimal effort. Without their shining beauty that was Masaki, their ray of light, what was the point? There was a lack of the laughter of children and a motherly presence, which was something the family could not function without. Masaki was the one who put the 'K' in Kurosaki.

Pictures of these rolling days, specifically the death and the funeral, played a continuous reel of emotions and flickering images in the young boys broken mind. The reoccurring last picture of Ichigo's Mama's blood on his hands was an ever prominent one that plagued him. He could not help but believe that it was true in the metaphorical sense as well. If he hadn't gone towards that _creature_, if he had just ignored it, it would all be different. Even if he did, he should have been able to help his Mama. Not let her die. It was his fault that Yuzu and Karin could no longer play with their Mama. It was his fault that his Papa could no longer coo sweet nothings to his wife.

Ichigo's self loathing had only grown since his Papa had rescued him from the tragic scene. Feelings that no child of nine should have to experience. He was glad though, in a way, that his sisters were too small to really understand what had happened. They would not have to go through the same level of pain.

The funeral had been an immensely sad affair. It had been hard for Ichigo to watch his precious Mama being lowered into the ground, making everything so final. No longer could he fantasize about his Mama walking through the door, like nothing had happened. It was just a childish way of thinking, of course she was not going to come back.

For Isshin, the death of his beloved wife was like an end of an era. Masaki had been the reason he left the life of a shinigami, he had broken all of his ties with those he had lived with. Now, he had to find his way blind with three young children in tow, and be the father _and_ mother they needed. It was easier for him to fuss over his little girls, but with Ichigo it was so much harder. He did not know how to console his boy. When he had found Ichigo on that night, a small part of his heart shattered to look into the once joy filled brown eyes, to only find despair. Ever since then, that was all he could find when he gazed upon his son's face. Isshin wanted to do anything to gain back that part of Ichigo, to fulfill his role as a father, but all he needed was some guidance.

_Oh, Masaki... _Isshin inwardly sighed. _What am I to do without you by my side? My beautiful wife._

Isshin looked around the warm living room of their home to find Ichigo sitting at the dining table, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. The black haired man had kept his children out of school during the ordeal, to allow them to grieve. But, he could hardly bare to watch his son waste away any more in front of him. The young boy needed to be around children his own age, start to build a live for himself without his mother around. Isshin was going to do this the best way he knew how: by injecting brightness when the house is bleak and goofing off, like the energetic father he was before Masaki died.

Swallowing his own grief, he raised himself from the sofa and advanced on the boy. "Hey, Ichigo~" Isshin chimed, whilst clapping the ginger on the back, with more force than strictly necessary, to knock him out of his reverie. "What do you say to going back to school? I'm sure Tatsuki is getting sour from not seeing you for so long!"

Ichigo looked up at his Papa wide-eyed, "I-I suppose so..." His best friend had been at the back of his mind recently. _  
_

Isshin grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, "that's my boy!" Glad that Ichigo had accepted so quickly.

On a mission for happiness, Isshin swiftly spun round to face the girls sitting on the living room rug. "Yuzu! Karin!" Gaining equally dazzled looks in reply, he laughed, "how about we play a game? The one who can draw the best kitty, will get the biggest hug from Papa!"

The girl's faces lit up with delight, "yaaaay," cheering in unison.

Even Ichigo had a ghost of a smile on his lips from seeing his sisters so happy.

_See, Masaki. Our children are smiling again, just how you like it. We can do this, day by day, with you in our hearts. _Isshin warmly thought, gazing as his children busied themselves.

* * *

_It had been difficult to watch the ones she loved lose the skip in their step, to lose their way and meaning of life. She watched Isshin and Ichigo each wallow in their self-pity, slowly eating away at their existence. It was so incredibly painful to gaze idly, not being able to wrap her arms around them and tell them it was going to be okay. The two seemed to find it impossible to confide in each other. To seek the comfort they were desperately needing._

_The floating figure wished she had put more effort into strengthening the relationship between the father and son, while she was alive. Though, never did she imagine she would die such an untimely death. Regret was a deep aura around her, turning the haze around her blue. Why had her Quincy powers suddenly rejected her? The women would have loved to find out, in her now spiritual state, but the metallic clinking of chains bonded to her chest kept her a firm prisoner of the familiar home._

_After weeks of praying to see the faces of those she held dear light up again, she could not help feeling a sense of loss. The ethereal being **wanted **her family to move on and live their lives. _

_But... why did she feel so cheated?_

_She should be down there with them, sharing in their experiences, their laughter. To be able to touch them, hug them. All she could do is hover over, forever disconnected. Only able to watch from above through clouded vision. Slowly she will be pushed to the back of their minds. Forgotten about. _

_The blue haze around her again changed, melding into a rich, red hue of anger._

_Slowly, having evaded her notice, the chain above Masaki's heart tugged. Opening a circular cut around her no longer beating heart._

* * *

To his pleasant surprise, Tatsuki had come to pick Ichigo up in the morning to walk to school with him. Papa had called her last night to ask for the favour, which made the boy smile at his Papa's kind thought. It is clear to Ichigo that his Papa found it difficult to talk with him, as it was the same in reverse, but he could see that in their relationship, actions were going to speak louder than words. A far cry from the doting father Isshin was to Ichigo's sisters, though he didn't mind. Hearing their laughter after their prolonged quiet was rather blissful.

Ichigo will do his best as an older brother. For now, his smiles were more forceful as he dealt with his internal struggles of coming to terms with killing his Mama. The boy sighed, sitting at the bank of the river. The small ripples of the running water seemed to hold on to the memory of that evening. He had come to this spot, only a few meters away from where his Mama met her end, every day since it happened. Somehow hoping he could find solace in its depths.

He thought about the day he'd had. Ichigo's teacher had told him how sorry she was to hear about his Mama, and hoped that he was doing okay. Ichigo had nodded to her, giving a weak smile, to then turn toward his seat by the window. However hard he tried to ignore it, he could not help notice how every time he came towards a group chatting, they would stop and stare. To only mutter again at his retreating back. It hurt the young boy to be treated like an alien, salty liquid stinging his eyes. He knew their behaviour was no different to how it used to be. Ichigo did not expect it to really. There was no way the people in his class were going to treat him with the same compassion as adults do. But, he just wanted nothing more than a hug from his Mama. Not that he would admit that.

There was one ray of hope. It manifested in Ichigo's tom boy friend, Tatsuki. She had been grateful to Isshin for the call, and she tried her hardest to keep Ichigo distracted from the crowds who gathered around to whisper. Even her eyes smiled at having her best friend back, joyously filling him in on all that he had missed. She told him that she understood why he did not want to go to the dojo at the moment, though he had to wait for her so she could walk him back home. Ichigo let out a small giggle at the recollection of the order Tatsuki had given him, gazing at his wrist watch. The lowering sun's rays had begun to hit the water, telling him it was time to head home.

**18:20.** "I'd better go meet her," Ichigo said to himself as he got up from the grassy edge, wiping the dried dirt from his trousers.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" The shout echoed around him. He had only managed a couple of strides, before he was rooted to the spot by a voice he dreaded.

Ichigo then swiveled to find three boys from his class advancing on him. Upon reaching him, the ringleader, Iwao, stood with an aloof air around him.

_Why now?! _Ichigo cried out internally.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki?" The mundane boy bent at the waist, lowered to Ichigo's eye level, invading his personal space. "Sad that Mama killed herself, out of the shame of having a ginger _freak _for a kid?" Iwao cackled. His two followers joined in on the apparently hilarious joke.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the mockery. Warm liquid prickled at his lids, wanting to burst the banks, and his lip quivered. It was just too cruel. He already knew it was his fault that his Mama died. It was one thing to bully him about his appearance, but it was a completely different matter when they pulled his mother into it.

Brown eyes turned hard, the force causing a single tear to drop down both sides of Ichigo's face. Anger wrecking his features, he wanted to hurt these boys for dragging his Mama's memory through the mud. But, he could not do it now. He had to pick up Tatsuki. He'd promised. With malice, he stormed past the bullies, knocking Iwao's shoulder hard on the way by.

"Oh no you don't." Iwao reached out his long fingers and pulled Ichigo by the back of his school shirt, shoving him into the tree behind.

The wind was knocked out of Ichigo's lungs upon the impact, causing him to gasp.

Before he had time to recover, Iwao pounced on Ichigo. "Do you think-" A fist landed on his jaw, forcing his head to whip violently to the side. "-I'm going to let you-" An assulting punch to the abdomen made him collapse into himself, and clutch his injured muscles. "-just leave?" To finish the attack, the black haired boy kicked Ichigo's folded form to the ground. All while the other two boys cheered the predator on.

Sprawled across the floor, Ichigo lifted his torso to lean on his elbows. He dropped his head between the supporting pillars of his arms to control his wheezing. Pain cramped his stomach and he could taste a copper twang on his tongue. Ichigo raised his hand to wipe at the bottom lip, that had split from being crushed between his teeth and the knuckles of the wretched bully. Pulling it away, he glanced down to see his fingers covered in the shining, red substance.

_Hands trembled before him, covered in sticky blood. Sight blurring, then focusing. Only to blur again. Everything was dark and there was a figure beyond these hands, lying on the floor._

Ichigo shook away the sight behind his eye lids. He does not need those reoccurring images to plague him now. Having willed himself on to his knees, the boy raised his head to look at the bullies, who were still laughing at their handiwork. He was met with a devilish grin dominating Iwao's features. Venomous intent glistened in his eyes.

_Pink lips peeled away, as the distorting figure opened its mouth before him. Dagger-like, yellowing teeth were revealed. Deep rumbling resounded from the creature, making the opening quiver with excitement._

Buried memories forced their way into Ichigo's mind, giving him no choice but to recollect the nightmare he lived. Without permission, tears streamed down his face showing off his vulnerability to the bullies. Not that he was still aware of them, as he cowered away from the boys. His hands involuntarily rushed to his head, trying to block the rushing emotions and memories invading his psyche.

**~x~**

Tatsuki had the feeling that Ichigo would be late to pick her up. It had not mattered to her however, she knew where he would be. His small comfort zone on the river bank, where he sorted through his thoughts every day. Her best friend had not told her anything about what he had been through, so all she could do was be there when he needed her.

Quickly approaching the spot, Tatsuki looked ahead. She did not expect to see what her blue eyes gazed upon. There were three boys from her school, in a semi-circle, towering above a crouched figure. Squinting to make her vision clearer of the small form, Tatsuki focused on fire hair clutched in hands.

"Ichi-go," she breathed in shock. Dropping her bag, she ran to the aid of her dearest friend. _How dare they hurt him? Have they got no conscience in their thick skulls?!_

Before the dark haired boy could even react, Tatsuki leaped at the group, kicking the side of Iwao's head, causing him to stagger off-balance and scatter the two others. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, as she balled her hands into fists ready to fly at the attackers. It was the lanky boys turn to cower.

"No, please." Iwao pleaded to Tatsuki. One palm outstretched to capture the punch, the other hiding his slightly turned face. The two minions had deserted their leader after screaming blue murder. Without his little group, Iwao was powerless which Tatsuki was aware of.

Fist still raised, poised ready, she warned, "don't _ever _touch Ichigo again. Otherwise your face will kiss my fist." Iwao gave a tight nod in reply, whimpering. He scrambled to his feet and fled in the wake of the others. After making sure Iwao did truly leave, Tatsuki turned to the shaking body next to her.

She lowered herself to his level and placed a warm hand on Ichigo's back. "It's okay, Ichigo. They're gone now," she told him soothingly.

It was only then did Ichigo lift his eyes to meet hers. Tatsuki was taken aback by the depth of grief etched into the boys' expression. Brown eyes brimming with bitterness. If she was the sort of girl who cried at seeing others pain, she was sure she would have. Instead she bit her lip and hugged him. Not knowing what to say, but seeming to have said it all when Ichigo's frame sagged into her encircling arms. After a few minutes of sitting there silently, Ichigo lifted his head from Tatsuki's shoulder.

He peered at her face. "Thank you, Tatsuki," he said quietly.

Blue eyes softened at the sincerity and rawness of his voice, "it was the least I could do."

"I got blood on your kendo uniform," he pointed out, making Tatsuki quickly look down.

"No big deal," waving the comment away, "Mama will be able to get it out." Ichigo averted his gaze at this. Realising what she had carelessly said, Tatsuki whipped her hands up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You don't need to tip-toe round me," Ichigo interrupted her rushed apology.

Tatsuki stayed quiet then, looking at the boy in front of her thoughtfully. "Let's get you home, your lip needs attending to." Ichigo just nodded a mute reply.

"Let me just grab my bag." Tatsuki ran to retrieve the bag she had discarded when confronting the bullies.

When she returned, she looped an arm round one of Ichigo's and placed the other round his shoulders, to help him to his feet. They proceeded to slowly walk toward the Kurosaki's house, holding on to one another. The sun setting behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** It turns out I'm going to be writing more than just three chapters, XD  
A massive thanks to _Cray560 _for patiently proof reading each scene - you've been a great help!  
If you guys liked what you read, or thought there was something amiss, please leave a review on your way out - I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - _Expectations_**

Ichigo and Tastsuki approached the white door of the Kurosaki household. It had been a quiet journey for the two of them, this was not the first time the raven haired girl had rescued her best friend from bullies. But, she had never seen Ichigo _cower _from the trio before. He would usually live up to the stereotype of his fiery hair, by standing his ground, and Tatsuki would have to pull him out of the fray. Not before giving them some choice words herself, but never had she known the boy to just take all the attacks. The girls' blood boiled at the possibilities of what those disgusting boys must have said to him to react like that. No doubt something about his Mama, or the rumours Tatsuki had tried to keep away from Ichigo's ears.

_I never want to see him like that again_, the girl internally promised to herself, as her blue eyes watched the boy walk through the entrance of his home.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Big Brother!" High pitched voices chorused to them, upon their appearance, when the little twins barreled into Ichigo. Earning a laugh from Isshin.

Tatsuki watched as the dead-pan look in Ichigo's brown eyes slowly warmed into a loving glow. He returned the two girls waist high hugs with his own, wrapping his arms gently around them. Tatsuki was so glad to see him gradually come back to life, even if he managed it little by little. In a way, the girl admired him for it. No matter how hard circumstances became, the brother would always put a smile on his face for his sisters, just so they would not worry. He used to do it for Mrs. Kurosaki when she was alive as well.

_He's so strong, despite the tears_. A smile played on Tatsuki's face. Though, she had a feeling no-one will be witnessing those tears for much longer.

"Brother's hurt!" Yuzu's exclaim broke the girl out of her thoughts.

Isshin rushed over at the panic of the youngest of the twins. There was worry etched into his features, as he stood before his son, surveying the damage to Ichigo's face. It was too soon after losing a family member for the boy's habitual scrapes to go amiss this time.

Ichigo seemed to realise this, quickly answering Isshin's yet to be asked question. "It's nothing. I tripped and hit my mouth on the corner of a bench." He lied, dismissively walking past his father to sit on a sofa in the living room.

It was not unusual for Ichigo to avert the truth of being bullied, he never told his Mama what really happened so what would change with his Papa? Said parent looked at Tatsuki then, eyes searching her for confirmation on Ichigo's account of events, much like Masaki used to. She shook her head, silently, in answer, drawing a sigh from the man before her.

Isshin then turned to follow Ichigo, the girls trailing behind him, as Tatsuki hung in the doorway awkwardly. She did not want to disturb a potential father-son bonding time, though she somehow doubted that would happen. The girl watched as the short haired man sat next to his son, who paid him no attention. Ichigo clearly did not want to worry his Father, but even Tatsuki knew that their relationship was no where near like the one Ichigo had with his Mama.

"Son, you know you can talk to me if you're having any problems," he seemed nervous, rubbing his hands together and pausing before continuing.

"But, I'm not your Mama-" The mention of the women captured the boy's attention, perking up Isshin's hopes of getting through to him. He finished the rest of his sentence, in the vain hope his son would speak to him. "-But I will help you where I can."

"I know," Ichigo replied, not looking at his Papa, before putting a smile on his face that did not reach his eyes. "Though, I like the Papa that tells bad jokes more." He faced the man beside him then, nudging him with his shoulder.

Isshin laughed at the boys' words, "I like that Papa too." He cracked a smile, reaching out his hand to ruffle Ichigo's ginger hair.

The man suddenly raised himself from the sofa. "How about Papa cooks us a great meal!" he stated with gusto, complying with his son's attempt to change the subject. He could see Ichigo was uncomfortable with the topic, but some things have to be said.

At the announcement, Karin wrinkled her nose, "Papa cooks bad." The girls' remark caused everyone in the room to laugh, save the one in question who pouted at the criticism.

_Laughter_, Isshin thought warmly as he revelled at the sound.

He turned to address Tatsuki, who was still standing in the doorway. "You're welcome to stay. I'll call your Mama to let her know for you?"

Tatsuki beamed at the offer of being able to stay with Ichigo for longer. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," she bowed out of politeness.

"No need for formalities. You're part of the family," he put simply, waving the gesture off just like Ichigo would.

Isshin strolled in the kitchen, not waiting for any response from the girl. Tatsuki gazed after him, uplifted by what he had said. She wondered toward the group of siblings on the floor, glancing to see Ichigo genuinely smiling at his sisters. The girl assured herself that she would do whatever it took to keep that smile on his features, just like it used to be.

**~x~**

Isshin busied himself with preparing dinner. He did not want to admit it, but he was lost. Masaki usually did the cooking as it really was not his forte.

_Which Karin helpfully pointed out_, Isshin grimaced at the recall.

But, the man's thoughts wondered away, from chopping the vegetables in front of him, back to Ichigo. There was no way his son was going to open up to him, like he had to his Mama. The boy had already proved that today. It was clear he had been in a fight, most likely with the boys Masaki had been concerned about. He stood, pondering, with his hand on his chin, having abandoned the cutting, when an idea formed in his mind.

_That might work..._ He considered, deciding to act on the plan tomorrow. But for now - cooking!

* * *

_The storm pummeled the windows of the dark room behind Urahara's Shop for shinigami. Pattering of the droplets echoing in the silence. The ex-Captain felt the fluctuating reiastu levels outside raise the small hair on his arms, which tugged a frown at the man's pale brows. He was going to have to expect some visits in the upcoming future about the events occurring on this night._

_"There are strange happenings going on outside, Yoruichi." Kisuke spoke quietly to the black haired cat sitting on his lap, while soothingly stroking its sleek fur._

_Enjoying the repetitive motion, the feline purred in a deep voice, which lacked any indication of interest. "I'm surprised it hasn't peeked your curiosity."_

_The pale blond man smirked at the response. "Oh, it has. But, I have the feeling the answers are going to come to me."_

_At his mischievous tone, Yoruichi raised her glowing, yellow eyes to properly look at the man. "What do you mean?" Suspicion growing inside her chest._

What has he meddled with? _She wondered. He was the type of man who always stuck his nose in where it was not wanted, leading to dire consequences. The feline thought back to the time when Kisuke was bought before the Central 46 for doing just that. Landing them both in the Human World, barely clinging to the information they could get from Soul Society. Yoruichi shook her small head, _he needs the nine lives of a cat sometimes_._

_The hand movement ceased on the cats back, Kisuke's grey eyes widening at the women's question. "Can't you feel it? All the Quincy's-"_

_"URAHARA!" Came a bellow from inside the shop, the shattering of glass resounding in the background._

_Kisuke stood up abruptly at the noise, causing Yoruichi to jump on to a coffee table beside the chair. The feline quickly morphed into her slender human form, sensing danger from the unstable reiastu, emanating from the person. She followed Kisuke in his wake, snagging a blanket to cover herself with in the process. The ex-Captain pulled across the heavy curtain that separated his home from the Shinigami Store. A silhouette of a muscular man stood in the gaping entrance way, chest heaving pants as if he had run to the place. The door, no longer housing its panes of glass, was banging against its wooden frame from the stormy wind now entering the room, soaking the floor with rain. A flash of distant lightening illuminated the intruder, displaying to Kisuke traditional shinigami uniform._

The bond has broken_, he confirmed._

_Kisuke raised his arms in a curving sweep, hands splayed out. "Hello, Isshin. Long time no see! When was it last? When your girls were born?"_

_There was no way the blond man has misread the situation, he knew exactly why Isshin stood before him. But, he needed to set a tone on the scene to convey to Isshin it was him who was in charge here._

_The man trembled with anger. "Don't give me that bullshit!"_

_Isshin advanced on Kisuke, grabbing the cuff of his dark cloak in his fist in one fell swoop. The shinigami shoved his target until his back violently hit the wall closest to them, causing Kisuke's head to knock against the sheer face. _

_"Stop, Kurosaki," Yoruichi growled, clasping her tanned hand around the wrist, of Isshin's hand, that held tightly on to the green cloth._

_Isshin simply ignored her digging nails in his flesh, fixing a fierce stare into grey eyes. Kisuke could see water dripping from the raven hair on to the man's face and the yet to fall tears in his burning eyes. He dipped his head slightly, causing the rim of his green striped hat to cast dark shadows over his features. A dark aura beginning to swirl around him._

_"It's okay, Yoruichi. Let him go," he commanded calmly in a low voice, without removing his eye contact with the aggressor. _

_The women's golden orbs widened, but she obliged, silently loosening her grip on the man._

_After she had dropped her hand, Kisuke focused all of his attention on the one in front of him. "You too, Isshin. Let go," he hoped his placid voice would quell the shinigami's anger._

_"Tsk." Isshin__ roughly whipped his fist away. He __shook his head, droplets of liquid falling away with the action._

_Kisuke let the tension drain out of his muscles, sure that Isshin was not going to pounce on him again. It wasn't in the man's nature to stay angry, he had been around Isshin long enough to know that much. Given the situation at hand, he could understand why the usually happy-go-lucky doctor was so livid._

_"How...how did Masaki die?" Isshin began quickly, balled fists shaking at his sides with his head bowed. "She is... _was _a Quincy! She should have been able to easily defeat that Hollow!" At first he was struggling with his words, then his head shot up. Face full of anguish and the tears, he had so done well in preventing to drop, were jostled out of their wedge, freely falling down his cheeks._

_Grey eyes softened at seeing the mess of someone who had become his friend. As close to one as he could get in the Human World anyway, __since the deed he had done for the man and his wife all those years ago._

_"Come, sit down." he spoke gently, placing his hand on Isshin's quaking back and guided him in to his home to a chair. Kisuke sat opposite him, with Yoruichi leaning with her arms crossed against the wall beside them. _

_The black haired man was mute, having placed his elbows on his legs to cradle his head in the upturned hands. It was a stark contrast to the demeanor of the raging torrent he had been just a few minutes earlier. One side of Kisuke wanted to leave the man to his grief, but the other was brimming with his curious nature and the fact the man should know what really happened to his wife._

_The blond decided to prod Isshin out of his muteness. "So, I know Masaki has died, considering you can now enter your shingami form. I'm sure you want to know how and why."_

_Isshin took measured breaths before lifting his eyes to meet Kisuke's. "That is exactly why I came here," his mutter raspy due to his heated throat. "You told me back then that our Soul Bond wouldn't block her powers! So, why couldn't she use them when she needed them?" Voice raising to a shout, anger rekindling inside him._

_Despite the outcry, Kisuke's serious expression did not waver. "The bonding I performed on your souls only prevented your shinigami abilities, not Masaki's Quincy's abilities." He rebuked slowly, leaning forward to get closer to Isshin. _

_"Then how-"_

_"However," the man interrupted Isshin's confusion. "There seems to have been a reaping of the impure bloodline of the Quincy's. You are not the only one to have lost a loved one tonight." He spoke, dauntingly._

_Isshin was stunned into silence, mouth opening and closing with words... questions that would not come. It would mean that relative of Masaki's, who they had not spoken to since the birth of their children, would have lost his life too._

_"I don't know who, or what, did it. But, their reiryoku was pulled form their bodies, leaving them drained. Your wife would have died today, even without the Hollow's interference." He told the grieving man everything he knew._

_The raven haired shinigami was stricken at the news, colour draining out of his face. Kisuke observed his reactions, waiting for a response patiently, giving the man time to collect his thoughts._

_"We need to find out who done this." The ex-Captain looked to see Isshin's brown eyes harden with determination. Tears long forgotten, only their tracks giving his former despair away._

* * *

A bell sounded, indicating the arrival of a rare customer at the Urahara Shop. Kisuke was torn out of his recollection of that night a few months ago. No new information had presented itself in his investigation as of yet, a part from the mysteriously missing Resident Shinigami...

"Are you Kisuke Urahara?" The customer said after clearing their throat.

He turned to see a petite shinigami with reserved, hooded eyes, standing before the desk that held the till.

"I am, and you are?" Kisuke replied in an equally monotonous tone, only raising his intonation to pose the question.

"Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirtheenth Division." Not bothering with a respectful bow to someone of his position.

The shop owner's expression lit up at the family name. "Ho, ho. So, the Little Prince gained a new member, huh?" A playful grin spread on his lips.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at the man, who was clearly mocking the noble status. "If you mean Byakuya Kuchiki, then, yes, that _Little Prince _is my older brother." Making it clear to the disgraced shinigami of his place.

She should report the man to Captain Ukitake, he had been on the run from the Gotei 13 for a century. Though she had the feeling that if they were really interested in him, they would have come for him years ago as the shop seemed quite established. That did not mean she had to treat him with any special respect either way.

"Ah, yes. And what do I owe the pleasure of having the sister of the, _not so little_, Prince visit my humble store?" He spoke coyly, having unfurled his fan to cover his mouth.

Kisuke knew exactly why the Kuchiki girl was visiting him. She had no real rank in her division, from the sound of her introduction, suggesting that Seireitei was yet again up to their usual tricks. To discover what really happened and then quickly cover up their blunder, before the rest of Soul Society could find out. There was no doubt in his mind that it what they had done in his case, as that would be the only reason why he had been allowed to stay where he was for so long.

"I'm here to investigate the recent reiatsu disturbances in this area, and to find the currently MIA Resident Shinigami. I have heard rumours from visitors, that you are the person to see about occurrences, such as these, in Karakura Town." Rukia spoke as if she was reciting, with no emotion in her voice.

The girl had to be careful how she spoke to the shop keeper, he had been one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13 before he lost his status. He was known for his, how could she put it? _Experiments_. Lieutenant Kaien had filled her in briefly before she left on the mission. He had told her, rather secretly, that the Captain-Commander had allowed Urahara to conduct such 'science' while it served the shinigami well. Though, as soon as his meddling with nature blew up in their face, creating people now dubbed as The Visored, the man was exiled to the Human World. But, he escaped before he could properly receive his punishment from the Central 46. To Rukia, the Lieutenant had seemed nervous and shifty when telling her this information, which made her feel like he did not believe the whole story. Otherwise, surely she would of heard of a Captain Urahara before.

"I see," Kisuke's eyes narrowed at the abruptness of the shinigami's tone. "As it so happens, I am also conducting an inquiry on such matters. I have made it my business to fill in where Soul Society has, let's say, _failed_. How about you and I team up? So that nothing can be allowed to slip through the gaps." The wryness of his voice shielded the warning tone, Kisuke's features masked by the darkness created from the brim of his hat.

Rukia hardened her gaze at the conspicuous offer. She spoke, caution edging her words, "if you and I are on the same page, I see no harm in joining two heads. Is there any information that you have come across worthy of noting?"

The blond's lips rose to a half smile, glad that she accepted. At least he could keep her close. "Nothing, I don't doubt, that you already know," he spoke lightly, once again opening his stance in a welcoming gesture. There was no need to scare her off, now the Kuchiki girl was on board.

Her features also rearranged from their guarded expression, to a more accepting one, mimicking her temporary partner's change in demeanor. "Well, if that is all. I shall be on my way," once again sounding bored. Rukia turned her back on Kisuke, walking toward the exit of the shop as she called out, "I'll be back when I have some news."

_May it deem fruitful_, Kisuke wished after her, a glint in his eye, as she left the store.

Shortly after the bell had signaled the exit of Rukia, did it chime again. This time, however, Kisuke looked up to find a more than welcome customer. Someone he had wanted to see.

"Welcome, Isshin!" The blond man beamed. He could not help compare his entrance to the last time he had come to the shop, the man standing the doorway was much calmer than that night.

"Hi, Urahara."

The shop owner saw that the man was holding a brown envelop at his side. "What's that you got there?" Genuinely interested.

Isshin glanced down and lifted his arm slightly, as if he had forgotten what he was carrying. "Oh, this? It's a poster of Masaki that I had printed for Ichigo, I thought it would help him move on. You know, having her picture around." The man smiled at his plan.

Kisuke felt himself smiling in turn, glad the family seemed to be coping in difficult times. Though, he saw the glee falter ever so slightly after a moment.

"I thought I'd pop in to see if you had any more news." Isshin said, hope tinging his voice.

Kisuke shook his head solemnly. He watched as his friend's shoulders drooped at his response, he downcast his eyes so that he would not have to witness the man's faith shatter. This was not the first time in his life, that he had put the longing to help others before his own curious desire to learn and experiment. The whole purpose for him studying the Hollowfication process of shinigami, before he had met Isshin and Masaki, was so he could find a way to cure, or at least ease, the Lieutenants and Captains who had escaped from Soul Society with him and Yoruichi.

The two men stood before one another, each consumed by their own inner dwellings before Kisuke decided to speak. A new thought pressing on his mind. "Isshin, did you see a shinigami leave this shop on your way in?"

The man in question focused on to Kisuke. "I did, though I assumed she was the Resident. Is that not the case?" He asked, doubtfully.

"She's investigating the circumstances surrounding Masaki's death, and I've gained her aid." Isshin's brown eyes widened at the man's words. "Though, you need to be careful. Now you're a shinigami again, she may take to you back to Soul Society considering you were a Captain. She may, also, take interest in your son, as he poses a potential threat with his vast reiatsu." Kisuke warned, his concern clear to Isshin.

"I'll watch out for her." The blond witnessed Isshin's resolve harden, just like it had done that night.

The ex-Captain had to keep Isshin out of the watchful eye of Seireitei, for their own safety. If _that _man caught any drift that someone as powerful as his little boy had the potential to be, he would scheme his way into getting his hands on Isshin's son. No way could Kisuke allow that to happen, otherwise they would all be in danger.

* * *

**A/N**: I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter, so I hope you guys find it as fulfilling as the previous chapters.

Thank you to those of you who have adding this fanfic to their favourites/follows, and for the reviews! They are great!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter is a few days late! I was on holiday and barely had any time to type up what I had written - please don't be mad! :L

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 4 - _Hung Upon the Wall_**

She sensed it behind her, as the petite girl shunpoed from roof top to roof top. The creature was slowly gaining on her, its crawl quickly formed into a scuttle. Rukia dropped down from above the houses to, instead, weave between them. Of course, she kept away from ground level to avoid endangering the Humans. That was part of the job of a Resident after all, even if the position was not part of her main mission. With each sharp turn the girl took, the thing raptly followed. Never deviated from Rukia's course. The creature had passed the test. Though, she rather it had not, there was somewhere she needed to be. Rukia was being deftly pursued by a Hollow, one that was behaving unlike any other fallen spirit she had met.

The girl whirled to meet it, halting the Hollow in its tracks. Violet eyes met inky black orbs, with a slight illumination of scarlet round the edge of the cornea, in the pregnant pause. The Hollow rushed at Rukia, finally aiming for the kill, but the Shinigami was ready for the attack. Rukia easily evaded the clumsy attempt and quickly elevated herself to, once again, be above the mortal housing.

Rukia rotated in mid-air, looking around at the clear, blue horizon. The black spirit appeared to be nowhere in sight. But, Rukia knew better than to make the rookie mistake of letting her guard down.

The missing creature peeled away from the shadow of a chimney underneath the raven haired Shinigami. It lunged for her, bleach white bone fingers curved ready to snag her thin arms. But, Rukia saw the Hollow coming in her peripheral vision and she shunpoed until she was above a deserted grove of trees. That way, their fight would keep the Humans out of harms way.

As predicted, the corrupted soul followed. Its maniacal smile, etched into the skull-like mask, tracing her every move. Again, its opaque blackness floated in the air opposite Rukia, it simply stared with its chasm sockets. Just like it was when she first faced it. Unmoving, as if awaiting orders as to how to proceed.

_Did someone send it? _Rukia cocked her head to the side, as her central fringe fell over one eye, contemplating the possibility.

If her intuition were the case, there was going to be a fight on her hands. A lone, independent Hollow? Easy, absolutely. A Hollow potentially being commanded by someone else? Not so, maybe...

Rukia slipped her Zanpakto from its sheath at her hip, the light scraping of the metal resonated in the space between the two figures. She gripped the hilt with both hands, its point toward the threat. A guttural snarl escaped from behind the visage of the Hollow before it charged at the Shinigami. Rukia agilely deflected the bombardment of piercing claws, having barely even broken into a sweat.

_This feels like a distraction_, her brows knitted in concentration. Not with the parry she was involved in, but with the possible ulterior motives.

The Hollow was far too weak to still be clinging on to any considerable amount of intelligence, from when it was a Plus. Coupled with the fact it sought only her soul, not any of the other Reiatsu wielding Humans... When taking in all the elements, it became ever clearer to Rukia that she was being attacked by a soul that was being controlled. So, the next questions: manipulated by who? And why?

Thinking back, the soul reaper had begun to notice her pursuer while she was on her way to meet that man. Rukia did not know his real name, only his physical appearance. He had approached her, the raven haired girl wondered how he was able to see her in Shinigami form, very few people were able to. She assumed it was purely due to Karakura Town being a hot bed of spiritual beings.

Rukia had sat on a bench, by a street she had not cared to take a note of.

_"Miss?"_

_The girl blinked away the relaxed haze impairing her sight, to see a man in front of her who wore a Philby and sunglasses. Both of which obscured his facial features. He seemed, however, to be addressing her. Rukia glanced to either side of the bench to find no-one else sitting on it. Violet eyes turned back to the person._

_"Are you talking to me?" She asked, having pointed her hand to her chest to indicate herself._

_The strange man simply nodded in reply and sat beside her, orbs watched him as he did so._

_"How can you see me?" She inquired, genuinely curious. The Shinigami had never encountered a Human who was able to see spirits before._

_He turned his head away from her, and appeared to be looking at the part of the sky that was not covered by foliage or stone. "I've been able to see ghosts like you for a long time," he spoke wistfully. "Are you one of those who kill the creatures? You're in all black like them." The man observed and turned his head to look at Rukia again._

A heavily spiked tail managed to wrap itself around Rukia's ankle and lower calf. It jerked her leg away from its stance. She lost her balance and fell under the Hollow as it proceeded to whip her behind him. She lifted her torso to the tail and swung with her weapon at the solidified mist. Successfully having cleaved half of the appendage away.

_She supposed the creatures he referred to were Hollows. "I am. But, we don't kill them... just send them to where they are supposed to be." The girl answered his question, making sure her tone conveyed that she did not want to expand. It would not pay for her to be loose-lipped to a mortal._

_"I guess you also know the ones that pull bone masks over their faces? At least they look like bone, never got close enough to see."_

_It dawned on the girl that that babbling man might hold the information she had looked for. From the hearsay Rukia had gleamed so far in her tracking, the Visored were half Hollow, half Shinigami and were able to call upon their corrupt form upon will. Also, when they had escaped with Urahara, according to Lieutenant Kaien, they had settled in Karakura._

_"I've been looking for them actually," nodding her head in response to the others suggestive voice._

Grabbed by the wrist, Rukia's body was forced forward while white fingers ripped a hand away from her sword. It was pulling her toward itself, the girl wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She pointed her index finger at the Hollows' mask with her now free hand, the momentum of the pull still carried her.

"Sho," she whispered.

A stream of condensed energy hit the subject, hurtling it away from the aggressor. Chips from the edge of its hardened heart flung away from the force.

_Despite his shady appearance, the mans' entire body language opened up with her indication of interest. "I could help you - I roughly know where they live." He smiled before jumping up, "meet me here tomorrow, same time, and I'll tell you!"_

_The strange man stalked away after issuing his orders, too fast for Rukia to reply or even ask his name. The Shinigami followed in the direction she saw him leave in, but she could not find the man anywhere in sight. It was almost as though the anonymous person had melted into the shadows._

The Shinigami and Hollow duo above the trees were still undergoing their battle. The raven haired girl continued to block, and deflect, each stoke of needle claws with her Zanpakto. As Rukia's mind fully returned to the present scene, she regarded that their movements appeared to be rather like a dance, where the partner didn't know the choreography.

Considering the situation, it was absolute to the Shinigami that the Hollow had been sent to prevent her from meeting that man at the bench once more. It confirmed to her that she had been on the right path by wanting to find the Visored. They must know something about what happened to the MIA Resident, and the fatal Hollow attack. She was on the right track, finally, after the couple of weeks of searching Karakura. This encounter had only strengthened her determination to find the truth. To relieve Captain Ukitake from his stress.

"I'm going to end this now," she spoke softly to the soul, which earned a snarl for her trouble.

Instead of blocking the next flurry of lashes, she swung her body to the side. Rukia lifted her Zanpakto in the air above her head, the sleeves of her Shinigami uniform to bunched up on her upper arms. She swiftly drew down her weapon through the fallen souls' fixed, gaping smile. It floated before her, almost in disbelief with the sudden change in tactics. The bone parted in to perfect halves, the snap emitted from the strike echoing around Rukia.

Its mist blackness slowly dissipated into the surroundings. Her raven strands ruffled over her face with the shifted breeze, while the girl re-sheathed her blade.

* * *

"Masaki! Karin is too old for colouring!" Isshin wailed at the image of her late wife, from his position in the living room.

"I wanna do something else," the small girl moaned, while her younger twin was content with the past time.

"I like colouring, Papa," Yuzu smiled at the dismayed Isshin to cheer him up.

Ichigo loosely listened to that charade of his family, while he read the latest edition of Shonen Jump. The radio was playing in the background, altogether having formed a rather lively household.

It had troubled the boy that they would forget about his Mama, while they tried to secure their life again. The day he had walked in from school, to find her loving smile face him from the wall, he dropped his bag and ran to it. Tears sprung to his brown eyes at how radiant she looked. He could at last recall a picture of her face that was not as pale as paper, and covered in ruby streaks of blood.

He had been overcome with emotion by the surprise having saw her. For a split second, Ichigo had truly believed she was standing before him as she welcomed him home. The boy roughly detached himself from the desire however, when he realized all over again that his precious sunshine was buried six foot under.

Since then his Papa had become more intent on having one-sided conversations with the love of his life. It was only a picture. A still frame of someone who was no longer there. Yet, he was treating it like Masaki was. Which toyed with the mindset Ichigo firmly held on to, for his own sanity.

"Ichigo, are you listening to me?"

The ginger peered up from the pages he had been staring blankly at, as his Papa looked at him from across the room.

"Hm." He sounded in response.

Music lyrics fluttered over to him for he was no longer reading, nor lost in his reel of thoughts.

_Pictures of you,  
__Pictures of me._

"Our boy has his nose too buried in his manga to hear his Papa!" He called to the poster, having raised himself from his place by the girls, to walk over to it as he complained.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, while he released a pent up sigh he had not realized he was holding.

_Hung upon your wall,  
__For the world to see._

"Masaki, what are we to do with him?" Isshin persisted to the image in the background.

Ichigo focused on the truth of the lyrics that captivated him. Oh, how they appealed to how he was feeling.

_Pictures of you,  
__Pictures of me._

Heat bubbled in the boys' chest. Why did his Papa have to keep talking like his Mama was in the room? She was dead.

"He will become a recluse if he only reads!"

_Remind us all of what,  
We could have been._

She had died because of him. He killed her. That brightness was never going to come back and it was all because he had failed to protect her. Stupid boy!

"Please... stop," he breathed.

"...She's too young to become interested in boys and make-up-," Isshin ranted.

"STOP!" Ichigo bellowed, standing abruptly from his stall at the dining table.

The metallic legs screeched along the tiled floor as he smashed his small hands against the pine, rendering everyone silent. The two girls had paused their chatter, agape faces in his direction. Isshin stood, eyes wide as his mouth slowly moved to a close. His before animated hands hung away from him toward the picture of Masaki, as if still in mid speech. The only sound in the house was the radio, while it still spilled its sweet music.

Ichigo stalked toward the source of his distress. His completely disregarded comic, he had enjoyed, left on the table.

"I've had enough," Ichigo's tone was low as he placed himself in front of his Papa, head down.

"What of, son?" Isshin said gently, while he reached out to the boy.

Before the comforting palms could be placed on his shoulders, Ichigo batted them away.

"You keep talking to it as if _this_-" Ichigo vehemently pointed to the poster. "-Is her."_  
_

His anger raged, not really knowing if it was aimed at his Papa or himself. The boy went forward and ripped the picture from its tacks, which caused the gleaming face to roll down on to the floor. They were no longer able to see the image, only its white back. Isshin was stunned, stuck in place from the sudden outburst of his only son.

"She's dead." The boy said bluntly.

"Ichigo..." Isshin proceeded to move forward in another attempt to placate the boy. Eyes softened at the state of the child before him.

"NO!" Ichigo cried. "I'm to blame! I don't deserve your comfort," his disgust with himself glared in the words.

He pushed past Isshin, as he knocked the man to the side. Ichigo fled the oppressive room, reached for the door and ran down the street. Isshin was frozen in place, he had thought the ginger had been coping recently. He had though the poster of his Mama was helping. How wrong he was to think his own actions were aiding the grieving child.

Karin rushed to the gaping door. "Brother, come back," she called in vain at the retreating frame. The older twin turned her small hands into fists, when she became aware he had not listened to her.

Yuzu cried in the living room from all the commotion. The young girl was barely able to handle when her usually in control older brother, her rock, was breaking down. How could the family heal when one of them was hurting so much? Their Mama would have hated to see them rip themselves a part over her. As a small child, who was quickly maturing beyond her years, she knew that much.

**~x~**

Ichigo's feet pounded the concrete street, as he headed to the place he had not visited since those boys tortured him. He has not wanted to risk refreshing those memories he was forced to re-endure because of their actions. But, now the vulnerable child had no choice. He desperately sought the solace those crystal waters bought him. Those same waters that had been there with him that night.

* * *

_The ethereal being could not deny how happy she was to hear his voice calling out her name. Masaki held on to every word her beloved husband spoke. Even if it was only to a glossy picture of her former self, she felt connected to him again. The warmth radiated around her hazed self, the feeling of love once again smoothing over the feeling of anger that had begun to unfurl inside of her. The corroding of the silver chains, attached to the crescent shaped hole on her chest, slowed when she felt like this._

_Though she still could not dispel the ache of regret. She longed to call out for the man who held on to her memory. To tell him she was still alive, even if her heart was no longer able to pump blood through her veins. Nor animate a physical body. Her surroundings above the home fizzed into a deep purple, having fused the separate edges of blue and red together. Which joined the conflicting emotions in to one. _

_She could hear the residue of shouting from below the insulating tiles of the roof. The spirit was only able to grasp snippets of hurtful words. The echo was swiftly followed by the door banging on its frame. She watched, helpless, as her fiery haired son ran away from his despair. He ignored his sisters' plea and turned down the street toward the central river. _

_"**You can help him**." _

_Masaki started at the voice in her head, her sudden movement caused her long chain to clink in argument. _

Where did that come from? _She wondered, as she trained her eyes around her in an attempt to find the source of the noise._

_"**I will speak in your mind until I can trust you with my real form**." The man, at least he sounded like a male, spoke._

_"Trust me with what? And how can I help him?" She asked aloud to the empty space._

_"**You will know what when you can see me. As to how you can help your son, all you have to do is tear away from these chains**." He said cryptically._

_The spirit paused. Since the day she had let her anger get the better of her, the hole had pierced her chest. The evil thoughts that invaded her mind were not ones she wanted to become acquainted with. The utter depravity and desolation of such thoughts, no matter how slight, seemed to beckon her._

_"**I can hear what you're thinking. There's no need to worry**." His tone was calm._

_"Who are you?" Masaki's voice was barely above a whisper, anxiety tinged her voice._

_"**Just someone who will break you free**."_

_The leash that tied Masaki's body down to the Kurosaki household tugged at the hollow cage, that once held her mortal organ._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all for reading, especially to _ichilover3 _for leaving the really helpful review last chapter! I hope I didn't mess up the tenses this time, I'm not too practiced with writing stories - let me know? :3_  
_

I was finally able to get to the scene that contained the lyrics, of which inspired the title of this fanfic for those of you who hadn't already guessed. The credit goes to the song _Pictures of You _by _The Last Goodnight_! Lovely song.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please post a review, as it's really helpful to know how you're feeling/thinking about this fic :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Quickly before you continue, I've changed one of the genre tags from 'Angst' to 'Friendship', as I thought the adjustment would suit the future of this fanfic more. Though some of you may disagree?

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5 - _Heal_**

Since the battle with the mysterious Hollow, Rukia had implored the concrete streets in order to find the man who held the vital information she needed. But, it was to no avail. Not one turn wielded the stranger she had searched hours for. The Shinigami decided to re-trace the central running river once again to see if the person was wandering around, maybe even looking for her?

Though, she had the feeling that was not the case. What with the Hollow attacking her just as she was about to meet him, and his apparent lack of appearance thereafter, left Rukia with the uneasy feeling she had been set up. That some external person, maybe even the one who had caused all the problems in the first place, had successfully gained an insight to her mission.

_Damn it_, Rukia cursed, hovering high above the sun glistened waters.

She lowered her violet eyes and spied a small form, very close to the river bank edge, clutching on to his knees. The raven haired girl marveled at how the kid was still sitting in the same position he had been in the first time the Shinigami had passed that day. The child was the one who was her secondary target. He had not been difficult to find, considering his vast leakage of Reiatsu which was like a beacon to any Shinigami, or Hollow alike. Little did the kid know just how many corrupted souls he attracted to Kurakara Town.

To be honest, Rukia was surprised he had not been assaulted by any yet. The Shinigami was sure that a little Human, like him, would be afraid to venture out alone if he had.

The petite girl lowered herself down to a mere meter away from the boy. She had ignored this part of her mission until now as she had deemed the child not harmful, while she could keep the Hollows he baited at bay. But, considering her priority task was at a dead-end, why not try with this one?

"Hi," the child spoke through his arms perched atop his knees.

"Hey, kid. So, you can see me?" Rukia safely assumed he could anyway.

If the man with _his _Reiastu levels could, then the boy definitely would be able to. His Reiastu wield was almost on par with a Shinigami. A _Human _having the same output of power as a Shinigami! Who would have thought? At such an age as well, it was phenomenal. No wonder Captain Ukitake had wanted her to investigate the child, how could a Human child contain so much potential power?

The boy lifted his head from its perch to peer at the girl, who sat along the river. "Yeah," he sighed. "You jump around in the air a lot."

Rukia giggled at the remark. "I suppose I do," she paused to look at the running stream before her eyes met his brown ones. "What is your name?"

"Ichigo," he said simply. "Yours?"

The Shinigami snorted. "Strawberry, huh? That's great! I'm Rukia," she smiled.

Ichigo visibly grimaced at the nickname he hated. His reaction only encouraged the girls' intent to tease him.

"I take it you are a good ghost who doesn't hurt people." The ginger haired boy exhaled dejectedly.

It was only then that Rukia truly noticed the depth of sorrow in his innocent eyes. Ichigos' body language and the sheer amount of time he had spent by the water implied to the Shinigami his depression. But, those eyes told a completely different chapter of the story. Freshly glazed, they swam with misery. Rukia was taken aback by how a child could hold such anguish.

_I was wrong... He must have been hurt by a Hollow_, she realized.

Rukias' heart went out to Ichigo. The boy looked like he was carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

The Shinigami smiled warmly. "We generally call ourselves spirits, and, no, my kind of spirit doesn't hurt people. We help the ones who are lost."

Something else sparked up in Ichigos' brown eyes then, as he perked up at the black clad girl. He scooted over from his position and moved closer to settle beside Rukia.

"Could you tell me more about what I can see? You are the first gh...spirit who I have been able to talk to."

Ichigo stared at Rukia, urging her to tell him more about what he could not understand. That intensity of sorrow had momentarily been replaced by curiosity. Somehow, even though the girl had just met him. Rukia wanted to keep that sadness away from him. He had seemed so lost...

"Okay, I will tell you a bit about us." The Shinigami obliged, as Ichigos' features were graced with glee at the acceptance.

Rukia relaxed into a crossed legged stance, while the ginger haired boy tentatively awaited for her to begin. The girl basically explained to Ichigo about Hollows, Pluses and Shinigami. Such information she had been guarded not to tell the man who knew the Visored hideout, she found she could easily tell to the young boy beside her.

He was so easy to talk to, of course Rukia did not disclose anything of great importance to the boy. But, it motivated her to go on when Ichigo lit up, at having each of his long unanswered questions enlightening him. While absent-minded from regurgitating information she had drummed into her at Soul Society , the raven haired girl had picked up a stick from the bank. She had begun to illustrate her teachings by etching the corresponding images into the damp, sandy edge.

"You have an obsession with rabbits," Ichigo's statement burst Rukia's contented bubble.

Ichigo was focused on the furry eared themed rabbit Shinigami, and company, spirits, whom she had used to get her point across clearer to the boy. Fluffy animals were helpful to any presentation, especially rabbits!

"No, I have not," Rukia's face was incredulous. "They are to help you understand. Rabbits are cute, so they are more relatable." She spoke seriously.

"But, these drawings are worse than my _sister's_," Ichigo smirked, which rapidly grew into a laugh as he pointed at the dents in the sand granules.

The Shinigami pouted at the boys' mockery. "How old are they?" She asked.

The ginger uttered through his barely controllable fit of giggles. "They're five," the area around his eyes crinkled.

Rukia sat agape at Ichigo's bout. It was all well and good that the Strawberry was not saddened anymore, but did it have to be at her expense? Especially when she had taught him about an alien world he seemed to desperately want to understand.

"Fine," the girl crossed her arms tightly over her chest, having dropped the wooden stick. Her head was turned away from Ichigo's rocking form, with her nose high in the air. "I will not tell you anymore, if you don't like my bunny drawings."

Ichigo clutched his stomach in silent laughter. "No...no, I was joking," he wheezed, as he lifted his hand to wipe a joyful tear from his eye.

The petite girl opened up an angry eye to peer out its corner at the slowly calmed, young boy. She unfurled her arms, turning her face and body back toward Ichigo.

"It's hard to draw in the sand, you know!" She said indignantly.

Another round of chuckles tried to escape the ginger's mouth. But, before they could insult her again, Rukia raised her slender hand and chopped the top of Ichigo's head with the side of her palm.

"Ow!" The boys' own hands rushed to the crown of his fuzzy head to calm the throb. "What was that for?" He rebuked.

"A warning," Rukia threatened, smirking to herself, as she took amusement from the kids' punishment.

Ichigo help up his hands in mock arrest. "Alright, I won't laugh at your drawings anymore," though the boy still held a ghost of a laugh on his lips.

Rukia took personal triumph at having tamed the giggling beast. She saw that Ichigo was once more waiting expectantly for the Shinigami to talk. She gladly obliged. In the little while since she had met him, Rukia had warmly taken to the fiery haired boy.

"Before you rudely interrupted me," Rukia prodded to see him squirm, before she turned her gaze to the running water of the river. "I was going to go on to say why I'm in your town."

Ichigo sat quietly beside her, as if he clung on to every word she said to commit it to memory for future reference. There was a chance that he may have even seen, or heard, anything relating to the Hollow attack she had been sent to investigate. She did not see any harm in trying, all her other leads had dead panned for the time being.

"There was a Hollow attack around here over a month ago," Ichigo stiffened at her utterance. Rukia noticed, but chose to go on as she thought she may have triggered a memory. "And a Human was killed."

The girl paused as she turned her head to find Ichigos' own lowered, so it was obscuring his features.

"I... I think that Human was my Mama," his breaths came in short, as he lifted his face to Rukia. His brown eyes brimmed with anguish.

_Oh..._

"It attacked us and killed Mama, because of me," the boy's lower lip quivered and his eyes swam, though no tears fell.

He was in so much pain. It was carved into every feature on his face. How many tears the poor kid must have shed, if he truly believed he had been the cause of his Mother's death.

"Ichigo," Rukia cooed for the first time in using the boys' actual name. "Hollow's attack indiscriminately. If she had a soul it wanted, it would have taken it. It was not your fault."

Her words fell on death ears, however, as Ichigo's eyes had the far away glare of one trapped in his own thoughts.

"I couldn't protect her..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Stupid, Strawberry!" Rukia said sternly. "How could you protect her? You are a kid with no training against Hollow's. You are lucky to still be alive, so that your Mother's death wasn't in vain!" She gave the boy a hard glare.

Ichigo raised his head, his eyes widening at the truth of the girls' words. He had only just met her, yet she seemed to get through to him more than even his Papa could, who had known him his whole life. The bereaved child had never thought that his Mama had died protecting him, just like he would have done for her, or any member of his family. She gave her life so he could live it for her - hell, for himself! If he continued wallowing in his own self-pity, not moving on like his Mama would want him to, would he not have theoretically died? Ichigo had been so stuck on the idea that he was the reason for killing her that he had failed to see the real intention.

Ichigo sat there, staring at Rukia as she went on. "What about those sisters you were talking about? Will they not need their older brother to help them? They will need you now more than ever."

The Shinigami hit the nail on the head. She had correctly gleamed off Ichigo how much his family meant to him. With him so hung over the fact that he could not protect his Mama, then the only way to shatter his ugly envisions of himself was to tell him to stop dwelling on those he could not protect. To instead focus on the ones still living, who he can still be there to protect in the future.

"I-I'm so stupid," he breathed, eyes still wide from realization.

He got to his feet, wiping away the sand from the sides of his legs and back side.

Rukia's violet eyes stayed trained on him as he did so. "Exactly as I said," she grinned, now looking up at him towering over her position on the ground.

The boy began to jog up the road in the direction of his house. He turned, feet still beating the floor, to Rukia. "Thank you!" He called, as he gave a small wave.

The petite girl, still sitting cross-legged, raised her hand to give a small wave in return. A small, almost proud, smile lifted her lips.

_You are strong, Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo subconsciously retraced the steps he had become accustomed to in his grief. Rukia, a Shinigami as he had just learned, had given him the verbal beating he had needed. She had taught him so much in such little time. The raven haired girl, who had not seemed to act that much like a girl until he saw the abundance of rabbit attachment's she drew, had begun to pave an understanding to a world he had become afraid of.

Not that he had wanted to admit that to himself.

She had made him genuinely laugh, and then unveiled his mind to the part of him that had been shut down since he lost the centre of his world. He had not realized that the rest of his family had lost the centre of theirs also, in his own selfishness. He needed to become their new pivotal, their protector. Just like his personality deemed him to be. They had all been dealing with their loss differently. Ichigo's Papa had put the picture of his Mama up to help the boy.

The ginger's mind was in a whirl wind as he walked through the door of the Kurosaki household, panting.

Masaki's picture had been laid carefully, face down, on the dining table, next to his Shounen Manga. Probably in an effort by his Papa, not to upset Ichigo when he eventually returned home. Though, he was not able to bear putting the image away in a drawer. The nine-year old boy closed the front door behind him, before he proceeded to approach the image that had been the pretended source of his anger. When, actually, he had been angry at himself for his own uselessness and guilt of having robbed their family of Masaki.

But, he knew better than that now. He will probably never be able to fully shake off the ache of failure toward his Mama. Though at least now, after Rukia's words, he will be able to help heal his sister's and Papa by being there with them, to share their pain and future.

"You are finally home," the man spoke, after entering the room silently.

Ichigo glanced at his Papa in acknowledgement before he picked up the glossy picture. Wordlessly, he stepped toward the gap on the kitchen wall where is was held prior, glad to find the tacks still stuck on the surface. He stretched his small arms forward and stuck the image of his Mama back where it belonged. The boy stepped backward to admire it, as he warmly smiled to himself. It was good to see her presence in the room.

With his back still to the elder man, Ichigo addressed him. "Papa, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. You can talk to Mama as much as you want, if it helps." He paused, as he heard Isshin plod toward him and a comforting, sturdy hand was placed on his small shoulder. "It's nice seeing her smile," Ichigo turned his face up to his Papa, eyes echoing the same care as those his Mama once held.

Isshin returned the loving glance, while he removed his hand from Ichigo's shoulder to instead ruffle his fuzzy, ginger hair. "I am proud of you, Ichigo."

The boy did not really know how to take praise from his Papa, so he simply nodded and smiled. His gaze wandered to the two small girls lingering in the doorway of the living room, looking apprehensive as they held on to each other's hands. This was how they dealt with the loss of their Mama, by clinging to their counterpart twin for dear life.

"Hey," he spoke softly, while he crouched down before his sisters, so his eyes were level with their innocent, open ones. "Sorry if I scared you when I shouted, I didn't mean to," he kept his tone light. "But, in the future if you ever need help, your big brother will be there for you. To protect you both!" His brown eyes met their chestnut and grey orbs in turn.

Ichigo opened up his arms wide, "come give me a hug." The girls happily obliged, as they bundled into his body and clutched on to him.

Isshin watched his children bond serenely from his place by the image of his late wife.

"Our boy is growing up, Masaki," he whispered, almost to himself rather than the picture.

* * *

_The heart-felt words drifted up to the ethereal being, for only her to hear. Masaki's family were finally paving the way to their path of healing, and she was so glad for it. Though it hurt her that they were able to now move on without her physically being there for them, the Plus held in her hollow chest the knowledge that she will be able to watch them grow. Her eyes twinkled with love while she floated above them, forever fastened by the silver chains on her breast bone. _

_That voice that had invaded her mind during the brawl had faded away. But, even though there had not been an utterance from it for some time that day, she could still feel its presence in the mist around her._

_"I do not need to break away from these chains," she spoke to the air. "My beautiful family can heal themselves."_

_Masaki heard a chuckle reverberate the mist, causing the pastel colours to swirl in the new current._

_"**Do not be so sure, Plus**," if the voice had eyes, Masaki was sure that they would be glinting benevolently. _

_"How so?" She questioned. Two could play at this guessing game._

_"**You**_** will _break out of those_**_ **chains**_," _he spoke dangerously._

_"No," Masaki said sternly, eyes narrowing to the nothingness._

_The voice rumbled once more, as if it mocked her. "**You are lucky I am patient. Good bye... for**_ _**now**."__  
_

_The pressured presence finally left, releasing her mind. Relief washed over Masaki's soul, thankful that the voice was finally gone. But, he had seemed so adamant about her forcing a breakage in her fixture. She did not know what the implications were of doing such an act, but every time the metallic clinks even tugged they caused pain to course through her non-existent body. What was the person the voice belonged to going to do?_

* * *

**A/N: **Ichigo and Rukia finally meet! Not much action in this chapter, but I was focusing more on the friendship part of it :)

Hope you liked it - please leave a review on your way out~


End file.
